


Horologe

by Daniella (wingblade)



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Daniella
Summary: Daniella is who Fiona is listening for now as she tugs on her boots, despite it being a futile task. Daniella moves through the castle as stealthily as a ghost, often frightening Fiona with her sudden appearance.





	Horologe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: break away.

The methodical tick-tock of the antique grandfather clock in her room is the only sound Fiona hears. It's unsettling, but something she should be used to by now. The bedroom still smells a bit musty after years of not being used, which is understandable. Fiona doesn't know how big the castle is, exactly, but she has seen a map. Surely no one could fault Daniella if she misses a room or two in her attempt to keep the entire estate pristine.

Daniella is who Fiona is listening for now as she tugs on her boots, despite it being a futile task.  Daniella moves through the castle as  stealthily  as a ghost, often frightening Fiona with her sudden appearance. There are a few clear signs that she is near, although they don't occur often. Daniella is the only one who will pause to close open doors behind her, and even less often will she call out a soft "Miss?" to Fiona.  The worst sign of Daniella's approach is when her high-pitched laughter rings out in the empty halls of the castle, making Fiona shudder.

Today, it is none of those, as Daniella opens the door without a hint of approach. Fiona jumps from the bed, then relaxes as she looks into the maid's blank stare.  Daniella has often confided in Fiona — although this may be unintentional, as she tends to mumble and hold conversations with herself — that she is not quite whole, nor is she able to feel emotion and sensation as she should.

Fiona steps up to her, holding Daniella's empty eyes with her own. She tilts her head and leans forward — staring at soft, lilac lips — and kisses the corner of Daniella's mouth.

As she leans back, exhaling, Fiona asks, "Did you feel that?"

There's a small smile on Daniella's face, but it has disappeared before Fiona can commit it to memory. Replacing it is that sad, vacant stare.

"Yes," Daniella answers quietly. "I did."


End file.
